


Oneshots

by Night06Reader



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night06Reader/pseuds/Night06Reader
Summary: Random ideas that pop into my head
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 13





	Oneshots

Illumi- were assassins we cant have friends

Killua- *eyes Illumi and Hisoka in their matching crop tops* hypocrite

Illumi- let me correct myself, were assaissians we cant have friends BUT we can have a fiancé

Gon, Kurapika and Leoria- *choke*

Killua- that's good then *pulls out ring* wanna get married Gon

Gon- *blushes and nods*

Illumi- well you still cant be friends with Sasuke and the Oreo

Killua- *gives Illumi a 'bitch please' look* Sasuke and the Oreo are my parents in law, duh

Illumi-....damnit Kil *is secretly proud of his lil bro*

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio- ooooooooooh *cuz Killua just got him*

Hisoka- *faint* GoOOAAAn what is this I hear about marriage


End file.
